Men from Libertas
Men from Libertas is een boek geschreven door professor Van der Sype. De eerste druk nam plaats in 2007, bij Drukkerij Neyt. Het is uitgegeven bij één van Libertas' kleinste uitgeverijen, Uitgeverij Esdoorntje. De kaft is door de professor zelf ontworpen en wordt soms als een beetje exentriek gezien, zoals de professor zelf. Het boek vormde de basis voor de tentoonstelling aan het museum van de VUW. Het verhaalt over de eerste bewoners van Libertas en hun ontwikkelingen. Met zijn boek weet professor Van der Sype de moeilijke onderwerpen zoals paleontologie en antropologie voor het bredere publiek leesbaar te maken. Het is vlot geschreven en staat vol met anekdotes en knipoogjes naar de lezer, die de stijl van de schrijver kenmerken. Samenvatting Inleiding Op 7 augustus 2007 werd er een ongelooflijk belangerijke ontdekking gedaan nabij Spitzetal: Een vindplaats met massas prehistorische werktuigen. Twee wandelaars ontdekten ze per toeval toen hun fototoestel de helling af viel en op een hoop vreemd uitziende stenen viel; Ze hadden de Acheuléen-vindplaats gevonden. Ze werd zo genoemd omdat ze uit de stenen, die in feite handbijlen waren, gemaakt weden in het Acheuléen tijdperk. left|200px Het stenen raadsel Het merkwaardige aan de stenen was dat ze er met duizenden tegelijk te vinden waren. Een gigantische oppervlakte waar gedurende zo'n miljoen jaar Ongeveer van 1,2 miljoen tot 200 duizend jaar geleden. niets anders werd gedaan dan het maken van stenen handbijlen. Dat was echter neit alles. Na een analyse van het gesteente waaruit de werktuigen waren vervaardigt bleek dat het van een berg op tien kilometer van de Acheuléen vindplaats. Dit betekent dat het Acheuléenvolk een miljoen jaar lang tien kilometer op en aan liep, tonnen werktuigen maakten en ze dan gewoon op een hoop gooide. We weten totaal niet waarom ze het deden og waarom ze na al die tijd (1 miljoen jaar) gewoon stopten en weggingen. De echte schok moest echter nog gaan komen... Een nieuwe soort right|250px right|200px right|200px De vondst van de Acheuléenwerktuigen betekende echter nog iets anders, iets veel fundamentelers: Libertas was in die tijd al bewoond! Veel vroeger al dan men algemeen aannam waren er al mensen om onze archipel te bewandelen. Ze moeten met de laatste ijstijd - iets meer dan 1,2 miljoen jaar geleden - overgestoken zijn vanuit amerika. Hoewel de het zeeniveau toen wel lager zou gestaan hebben, zouden ze toch een soort vlot of dergelijke nodig gehad hebben. We weten dat ze uit Amerika kwamen aangezien er resten van bataten gevonden zijn op Libertas. Deze planten groeien enkel in Noord-Amerika. Omdat ze ook in libertas waren teruggevonden maar Libertas nooit een landbrug had met Amerika was het altijd al een raadsel geweest hoe ze hier kwamen. Het is goed mogelijk dat de eerste 'Libertanen' ze meebrachten. Om zijn theorie te staven zocht Prof Van der Sype De theorieën van professor Van der Sype i.v.m. de antropologie zijn terug te vinden in zijn boek Men from Libertas. naar de resten van deze mensen. Helaas is de grond op de eilandengroep niet geschikt voor de bewaring van fosielen. Tochvond hij één, verassend goed bewaard, exemplaar Later werd er nog een schedel gevonden op één van de kleinere eilanden. van wat op een Homo Sapiens leek. Hoewel er opvallende gelijkenissen waren met tussen de vondst en deze soort, waren er ook opmerkelijke verschillen. Zo was het gevonden exemplaar kleiner en gedrongener, maar had ook een groter hoofd en inkeping achterin de schedel die suprainiac fossa wordt genoemd. Waarschijnlijk was dit een aangepaste vorm van de gewone Homo Sapiens. Toen die mensen aankwamen op het eiland hadden ze minder plek dan ze gewoon waren. Ook was de voedselvooraas beperkt. Daardoor werden ze gedwongen om zich aan te passen. Ze werden kleiner, zodat ze minder ruimte innamen en minder voedsel nodig hadden, en slimmer, om creatief om te springen met wat ze hadden. Deze nieuwe soort werd de Homo Sapiens Libertanenzis gedoopt en vormde de basis voor de verschillen tussen de Libertanen en de rest van de wereld. Een gelijkaardig proces vond volgens de professor waarschijnlijk ook plaats op plekkken zoals Australië en Nieuw Zeeland, hoewel minder sterk omdat deze omgevingen groter waren dan het kleine Libertas. Referenties en noten Zie ook * Uitgeverij Esdoorntje * Drukkerij Neyt * Geschiedenis van Libertas * Natuurhistorisch Museum Categorie:Boek Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Quality Holding